mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Karen Strassman
Karen Strassman is an American voice actress and actress who is most known for voicing many characters in many anime shows, including Fantine in IGPX. She also speaks fluent French and uses a French accent for French characters. She also goes by the aliases of Kirsty Pape and Mia Bradly. Voice roles Anime *''.hack//Liminality'' - Kyoko's Mother *''Ai Yori Aoshi'' - Mayu Miyuki *''Angel Tales'' - Yuki the Snake *''Appleseed (film)'' - Hitomi, Dr. Gilliam *''Avenger'' - Io *''Babel II - Beyond Infinity'' - Ryoko *''Blade of the Immortal'' - Oren *''Bleach'' - Soifon, Momo Hinamori, Sun-Sun, Dalk *''Blue Dragon'' - Valkyrie *''Busou Renkin'' - Mahiro Muto *''Chobits'' - Yuzuki *''Code Geass'' - Kallen Stadtfeld *''Cosmo Warrior Zero'' - Helmatier *''Dangaizer 3'' - Natsuki, Reika Fou *''DearS'' - Ren *''Fate/stay night'' - Rider *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' - Mercédès de Morcerf *''Gun Frontier'' - Sinunora *''Gun X Sword'' - Fasalina *''Gundress'' - Takako *''Haibane Renmei'' - Nemu *''Hanaukyo Maid Team'' - Mariel *''Hanaukyo Maid Team La Verite'' - Mariel *''Immortal Grand Prix'' - Fantine Valjean *''Kyo Kara Maoh!'' - Beatrice, Giesela, Cecilie *''Last Exile'' - Queen Delphine *''Lucky ☆ Star'' - Miyuki Takara *''Monster'' - Nina Fortner *''Naruto'' - Kagero Fuma (Female) *''Nodame Cantabile'' - Elise, Sakura Saku, Saya Saganuma *''Overman King Gainer'' - Jaboli Mariela *''Planetes'' - Sia's Mother *''Please Teacher!'' - Konoha Edajima *''Please Twins!'' - Kikuchi *''Rozen Maiden'' - Suigintou *''Rurouni Kenshin'' - Itsuko Katsu *''Samurai Champloo'' - Osuzu *''Scrapped Princess'' - Steyr, Fafal *''Shingetsutan Tsukihime'' - Aoko Aozaki *''Strawberry Eggs'' - Miho's Mother *''Tales of Phantasia: The Animation'' - Mint Adenade *''Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann'' - Kiyoh Ritona *''The Big O'' - Receptionist (ep 19) *''When They Cry - Higurashi'' - Miyo Takano *''Wild Arms: Twilight Venom'' - Maiden *''Witch Hunter Robin'' - Chie (ep 6) *''X'' - Satsuki Yatouji *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' - Yuka Sugimoto Western animated series *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers'' - Zhalia Moon Games *''Ace Combat 5'' - Kei Nagase "Edge" (uncredited) *''Armored Core 4'' - Anjou, Mary Shelley *''Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia'' - Misha Arsellec Lune (uncredited) *''Baroque'' - The Horned Girl (uncredited) *''Bleach: Shattered Blade'' - Soifon, Momo Hinamori *''Bleach: The Blade of Fate'' - Soifon, Momo Hinamori *''Bleach: Dark Souls'' - Soi Fon, Momo Hinamori *''Castlevania Judgment'' - Carmilla (uncredited) *''Crimson Gem Saga'' - Acelora (uncredited) *''Cross Edge'' - Misha Arsellec Lune (uncredited) *''Cy Girls'' - J.J. *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2'' - Helena Douglas *''Dead or Alive Paradise'' - Helena Douglas http://www.deadoralivegame.com/deadoralivegame/us/manual/doap_webmanual.pdf *''Final Fantasy IV'' - Rosa Farrell, Barbariccia (uncredited) * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Crystal Bearers - Incidental Characters * Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon - Sai *''Luminous Arc'' - Cecille (uncredited)) *''Mimana Iyar Chronicle'' - Melrose Kirsch (uncredited) *''Odin Sphere'' - Gwendolyn (uncredited) *''Operation Darkness'' - Leona (uncredited) *''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles'' - Alexia Ashford *''Romancing SaGa'' - Claudia (uncredited) *''Rumble Roses XX'' - Miss Spencer / Mistress (uncredited) *''Rune Factory Frontier'' - Lara (uncredited) *''Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love'' - Diana Caprice (uncredited) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3'' - Aigis, Natsuki Moriyama (uncredited) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES'' - Aigis, Natsuki (uncredited) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4'' - Nanako Dojima, Izanami, Kanji's mother, additional voices (uncredited) *''Soul Calibur IV'' - Shura, Female Voice 5 (uncredited) *''Suikoden V'' - Sialeeds (uncredited) *''The Saboteur'' - Veronique *''Trauma Center: New Blood'' - Elena Salazar, Kanae Tsuji, Isabella Vazquez, Maria Estrada (uncredited) *''Warriors Orochi'' - Okuni (uncredited) *''Warriors Orochi 2'' - Okuni (uncredited) Live action *''Cutie Honey'' - Cobalt Claw External links * * * Category:American voice actors Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:Place of birth missing (living people) hu:Karen Strassman ms:Karen Strassman fi:Karen Strassman